This invention relates to a toil for handling conventional slotted screws.
Difficulty has been encountered in the tools presently used for driving slotted screws. One problem which has been encountered is that the screw driver which fits within the slot of the screw often slides longitudinally out of the slot during the time that it is being used to drive the screw.
Various efforts have been made to try to overcome the problems encountered in driving a slotted screw with a conventional screw driver. The common goal has been to eliminate the sliding out of the screw driver from the slotted head. Various other types of screws have been used, such as the Phillips head screw and the hex head screw. Screw drivers used with the Phillips head, however, often cam out of the X-shaped slot in the Phillips head. Tools for rotating the hex type of screw often slip around the head and create damage to either the tool or the hex type head.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved screw driving tool for driving slotted screws.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved screw driving tool which includes means thereon for retentively holding the tool in engagement with the screw head and for preventing the sliding out of the tool from the slot in the screw head.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a tool having means thereon for engaging the screw head to hold the tool against longitudinal movement within the screw slot.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which is simple in construction, efficient in operation and easy to use.